Mutti
by load my soul
Summary: It wasn’t that Derek hated his mother-in-law… It was just that she hated him, and every chance she got, she would let him know.


A/N: This was written for TCGeek's birthday contest. oO I forgot to post it up here too... so... here. D

* * *

"Why am I here again…?" Derek Stiles questioned silently, lowering his head as he rang the doorbell. The drive over had been slightly agonizing. It wasn't that Derek hated his mother-in-law… It was just that she hated him, and every chance she got, she would let him know. It didn't matter how patient he was with her, or how nice he was to her, she would show him the same coldness. "This woman hates my guts."

"Oh, she does not." The voice shook the brunette out of his thoughts. "She's just wary." Derek raised an eyebrow at his wife, the glanced down to his son. "She wants to see us."

"Nooo, Angie, she wants to see you and Junior. When she answers the door, it'll prove it." Angie shook her head. "She hates me, remember? That's why she's always throwing out German curses at me."

"She's not cursing, silly! Those are terms of… terms of endearment!" Angie reasoned, earning a skeptical glance from her bespectacled husband. "She likes you, really!" He gave a small smirk, and pushed up his glasses.

"Is that why she's always calling me," he thought for a moment, "_Herr Doktor Stück Schieße_?"

"Herr Doktor Stü-" Their young son began, Angie quickly covered his mouth. She had been speaking to their son in German since his birth, therefore making him bilingual. "Es tut mir leid, mutti." Derek felt a bit left out of the loop, as he was the only family member who didn't know any German besides, _Hallo, Mutti_, and a few other phrases here and there. Angie had taught him that much, so that he could greet her mother when they first met. Other than that, he only knew "ja", "nein", "gut", and "danke". And of course, the typical American knew one other word - "fanta".

A hard-faced, slightly grayed older woman answered the door. Her faced softened as she opened her arms to hug her daughter. "Angie! Come in, und Junior? I… habe candies fur dich! Ach! _For you_." The woman had trouble with her English, but tried her best. She invited Angie and Junior inside, but slammed the door in Derek's face.

"Mutti, Derek ist noch draußen!" The woman frowned and opened the door. "Don't say a word." She whispered to the brunette. He smirked.

"I told you so."

"Er, _Dirk_. Wie gehts , du Stück Scheiße?"

"Mutti!" Angie hissed, "Das ist kein nettes Ding, zu Derek zu sagen!" Derek glanced at his wife, hearing his name used in the sentence. "I'm sorry, Derek. I know you don't know German."

"I can get by… but not really. You know?" Derek didn't know many other languages, he got by with translators and body language.

"Oma, please be nice to daddy," Junior said, using his puppy dog eyes to win her over. She smiled.

"Okay, mein leibe. I will be nice… to Dirk."

"Oma, his name is Derek, like me!" The woman nodded, taking the young boy into her arms. "I think it's a cool name, don't you?"

"Ja, ist es very cool. Especially for you. Why don't you… uhm… **play** for a while?" The boy nodded, and ran over to the set of toys that she had brought out for him.

"Angie, Dirk, let us talk in das Familienzimmer."

"It's Derek," Derek corrected silently.

"Und why do I care…?" The woman muttered back. Derek sighed. "So, Angie! How is… uhm, work?"

"Work is great, of course, my hours are a little shorter because I have to pick up Junior from school, but other than that."

"Has **Dirk** been helping you?" Angie nodded.

"Yes, mutti, aber… His name is _Derek_."

"Ach. _'I keep forgetting'_, as your husband is always saying." She gave a glare. "Ugh, how can you see out of those dirty glasses? And that long hair, you look like a woman." Derek sighed, running a hand through his short, shaggy locks. Brown eyes glanced over at his wife. Angie looked up for a moment, then noticed her husband's glance of desperation. "It's good that he helps you. Ach, I have tea. I will get you some."

"I would like some as well, Ms. Thompson."

"Get it yourself." Derek shrugged.

"I don't want tea anyway…" he grumbled to himself.

Angie took her mother's arm and lead her into the kitchen. She'd been denying it long enough. As much as she loved her mother, she had to put a stop to this.

"I'll be right back, Derek." He nodded and waved. Angie closed the kitchen door so their conversation could be private. "Mother. I know you don't li-"

"Angela, how could you marry him?" Angie stared. "He is ein doctor! Doctors are scum! I hate them! I'm surprised that you do not hate them… especially since your bastard of a father was one!"

"**Mother**! Daddy was not a bastard and neither is Derek!" Angie snapped, "I can't believe you would judge him just by his profession!" The woman frowned deeply, glaring at her daughter. "I love him!"

"As I loved your father, nein? Doesn't mean anything."

"**He left us to save me**! Those bastards from Delphi were going to take me if he didn't go! So stop being so god damn bitter all the time and just be happy for me!" Angie couldn't take it anymore, she stormed out of the kitchen and gathered up her son. "Derek! C'mon! We're leaving!" She stormed out the front door with her little boy safely tucked away under her arm and her husband's wrist securely wrenched in her fist.

"A-Ang, that kinda hurts, ease up on my wrist. Ah, goodbye Ms. Thompson! It was nice to-"

"Don't even bother talking to that woman!" Angie spat, cutting her husband off quickly. She placed Junior in his car seat and practically threw Derek into the passenger side.

"Angela Thompson! Don't you **dare** walk away from your mother while she's talking to you!" The older woman walked down the front steps of her house and to the driver's side. "That man will bring you nothing but sorrow." Derek stared at the woman, he was irritated, but remained calm. As his mother would always say, _there's a time for action._ And now was that time.

"Excuse me. But please don't talk about me like that. I love Angie. I'd never do anything to hurt her. So I don't know why you're still against us being together. It may just be because you're bitter about Professor Blackwell." He sighed. "But whatever the reason, I won't let it stop me from being with Angie. I'm not him. And I'm not going to leave. I'm going to stay with her until the day I die." The older woman kept staring, a small smile pulling at her features.

"Mutti?" Angie asked, staring up at her mother, then back to her husband. Derek shrugged.

"Angela. That man…" The woman began, "I hate him." Angie threw the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

Angie carried their son through the front door as Derek threw his car keys on to the table, then slumped down on the couch. "Man, I'm sleepy," he mumbled, yawning. "Hey, Angie, you okay?" Angie placed the young brunette on the couch for a nap.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied, sitting down on his lap. "I'm sorry about Mutti. She is very bitter about my father."

"I can tell," Derek mused rubbing at Angie's sore shoulders. "I'm sorry I snapped at her, now she hates me even more."

"Whaaat? You were great! Maybe she'll respect you now. She thought you were a doormat." Derek laughed. "You can be sometimes, but that's only cause you're shy…" She removed his glasses and kissed him. "Mutti will never keep us apart. Next time, let's go to your mom's house."

"Sounds good to me, she's been dying to see you and Junior." He paused. "Heey, speaking of Junior…" Angie glanced over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of her sleeping son. "…he's asleep. Wanna… run upstairs and… make out?" Angie smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm?" She giggled, silently whispering,

"Can we do it naked?" He nodded. More giggles escaped her lips as she grabbed Derek's hand and took off upstairs.

* * *

A/N: And now, for the German. It's all roughly translated... so some of it might be wrong. xD Sorry.

_Herr Doktor Stuck Scheisse_ - Mr. Piece of Shit Doctor (roughly translated by me xD)  
_Es tut mir leid_ - I'm sorry  
_Mutti_ - mother  
_Oma_ - grandma  
_Mein liebe_ - my love  
_habe_ - to have  
_fur dich_ - for you  
_Mutti, Derek ist noch draußen!_ - Mother, Derek is still outside!  
_Wie gehts , du Stück Scheiße?_ - What's up, you piece of shit?  
_Das ist kein nettes Ding, zu Derek zu sagen!_ - That is not a nice thing to say to Derek!  
_das Familienzimmer_ - The family room


End file.
